First, Pertamaxx, Virgin?
by arkcess
Summary: Apa Rukia juga sama denganku? Lebih baik kupastikan saja sendiri. Tapi... R&R onegai! Warning: Gaje, abal, entah ini Lemon atau bukan! Chap 2 updated. Dont Like Dont Read
1. Uukh Being Naked?

**Disclaimer :** Bleach? Wah itu mah punya saya! *Dirajam Kubo-sensei*

Eeh, jangan salah paham dong! Saya cuma punya bleach yang versi deterjen aja.

Yang asli tetep punya Tite Kubo-sensei.

Pipiss Men!

Well, Rio minta maaf kalo mungkin ada kesamaan ide cerita/plot/judul. Nggak mungkin kan Rio baca semua fic di fandom ini?

**Warning :** Aneh, mbulet, gaje, garing, etc.

Silahkan langsung sungkem lagi ke ortu masing2 bila merasa tidak pantas membaca fic ini.

Kalo gak ngerasa? Dosa ditanggung bersama

(tenang aja, Author juga gak ngerasa kok) *Evil Laugh*

.

**First = Pertamaxx = Virgin?**

**.  
**

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

**Uukh... Being Naked?**

* * *

Jam 12 malam

**KLEK**

Pintu kamar terbuka, kemudian seorang pria masuk ke dalamnya.

"Lho, Ichigo kau baru pulang?" tanya seorang gadis berpostur mungil, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas gambar di atas meja belajar. Pemuda itu diam saja.

"Kenapa pulang selarut ini?" tanyanya lagi. Tapi tetap saja Ichigo bungkam.

"Oh iya, tadi Nii-sama menjengukku lho! Hehe... Berkat itu badanku jadi agak baikan, makanya aku menunggumu pulang. Apa kau sudah bertemu Nii-sama?" ucap Rukia dengan nada riang. Diliriknya Ichigo lewat ekor matanya. Mengharap jawaban dari makhluk oren itu.

**Hening**

"Hei, kau kenapa sih..." Rukia lalu menoleh, berniat memeriksa apa yang salah pada Shinigami Daikou itu. Tiba-tiba tangan besar Ichigo mengangkat tubuh kecil Rukia, menggendongnya ala bridal style. Rukia sangat kaget dan blushing tentunya "Ichi... Mmmph!" ia ingin meneriaki Ichigo, tapi bibir manisnya sudah terkunci oleh ciuman penuh nafsu sang pemuda.

Ichigo lalu menjatuhkan tubuh mungil Rukia ke atas kasurnya, lalu menindih Rukia supaya tidak memberontak. Otomatis dada mereka bertemu. Jantung Rukia berdegup tak karuan, sama halnya dengan Ichigo. Tangan Ichigo lalu menautkan jarinya ke sela-sela jemari Rukia. Matanya berkilat bagaikan serigala yang siap menerkam si tudung merah. Rukia menggeliat-geliat, tapi apa daya. Tubuhnya tak sepadan dengan tubuh penindihnya. Ia hanya bisa ketakutan menatap mata Ichigo. Ini pertama kalinya lelaki itu bertingkah liar padanya.

"Ichi... a-ada apa?" ucapan Rukia bergetar, tampak sekali dia ketakutan. Tatapan Ichigo melembut, lalu ia benamkan kepalanya ke leher Rukia. Menyesap aroma khas tubuhnya. Diremasnya tangan Rukia, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga gadis itu.

"Jadilah milikku Rukia"

* * *

**Flashback**

Jam 11 malam, tapi toko yang dipimpin Getaboshi itu masih ramai. Bukan ramai pembeli, tapi ramai oleh para Shinigami yang biasa mangkal di situ.

Tiba-tiba seorang shinigami berkuncir nanas berdiri dengan sangat shock

"Apaa...? Jadi kau masih virgin?"

"Jangan keras-keras babon bodoooh!" teriak Ichigo sambil melempar sepatunya tepat ke mulut Renji.

"Hooek, buset kakimu itu bau sekali. Tapi tak kusangka kau seorang virgin. Hahahaha"

"Kenapa heran babon? Bukannya bagus! Berarti Ichigo Kurosaki ini anak alim!" koar Ichigo sembari menepuk dadanya.

"Jiiah, dasar jeruk narsis. Justru aneh. Kau yang sering dekat dengan wanita apalagi punya tampang mesum, masa' nggak pernah gituan?"

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu! Memang apa salahnya kalau masih... ehm, virgin?" suara Ichigo mengecil saat mengucapkan kata terakhir itu. Dia malu berat.

"Hahaha, ternyata orang yang berhasil mengalahkan Aizen ini benar-benar bocah yang masih polos" sahut si pemilik toko sambil mengacungkan kipasnya ke arah Ichigo. Seolah tak mau kalah, istrinya pun angkat bicara "Itu tepat sekali, sayang. Kau tau, dulu aku pernah menggodanya waktu mandi di onsen! Ekspresinya sangat lucu!"

"**Huahahahaha**!" orang-orang satu ruangan tertawa heboh.

"Graah! Oi Ishida! Kau juga masih virgin kan! Belain aku dong!"

Ishida yang dari tadi bungkam mojok di ruangan, akhirnya mau buka mulut.

"Sebagai lelaki, kau menyedihkan sekali Kurosaki" katanya, lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak melorot

"Eeh, jangan bilang kalau kau sudah...?"

"Ya. Lalu kenapa?" jawab Ishida, dingin. Padahal dalam hati dia malu stadium akut. Sementara semua orang dalam ruangan itu cuma bisa mangap

Hening

Hening

"AaPaa!"

"Bisakah kalian diam? Aku tak bisa konsentrasi menjahit"

"Ishida! Kalau Ichigo sudah melakukannya, aku maklum! Tapi kenapa kau yang malah lebih dulu darinya?" ujar Renji sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ichigo, sang tersangka utama *Author dibankai Ichi*

"Bukan urusan kalian" jawab Ishida. Singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Dia sebenarnya ingin bohong dan menjawab "_Mana mungkin aku melakukannya_" tapi entah kenapa otot lidahnya tidak mau menuruti perintah otaknya. _'Ini pasti efek minuman yang diberikan Mayuri tadi. Siaall!_' umpatnya dalam hati _'Aku sangat bodoh! Mereka kan musuh terbesar Quincy! Kenapa tadi aku terima tawaran para Shinigami bodoh ini!'_ sekarang dia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

.

**~Flashback inside Flashback~**

Memang, 3 jam yang lalu semua taichou dan fuku-taichou mengadakan reunian 3 tahun setelah pertarungan sengit melawan Aizen. Tentu saja orang-orang yang berpartisipasi turut diundang. Selain untuk memberikan penghargaan pada para Vizard, mereka mengadakan rapat persetujuan diangkatnya Ichigo Kurosaki sebagai taichou divisi 5. Lokasi acaranya adalah toko Urahara. Sayangnya, Rukia tak bisa ikut karena sakit flu. Satu jam setelah acara berlangsung, Byakuya pun jadi khawatir dan menjenguk imouto tersayangnya itu, ditemani Chad dan Inoue yang dengan senang hati memberitaunya jalan ke rumah Kurosaki. Setelah itu, mereka bertiga pulang ke rumah masing-masing karena disuruh Byakuya yang merasakan firasat buruk bila kembali ke toko Urahara.

Satu persatu, para taichou bersama fukutaichounya berguguran (baca : pulang ke SS) dengan alasan pribadi.

Sou-taichou pulang duluan diantar fuku-taichounya, rematik dan encoknya kambuh.

Disusul Soi Fon dan Yachiru yang tidur sembarangan, sehingga mau tak mau Omaeda dan Kenpachi harus pulang ke SS.

Giliran Ukitake muntah darah serta Rangiku yang hamil tua ketubannya bocor. Gin langsung panik setengah mati, mengingat ini kelahiran anak pertamanya. Mereka langsung dilarikan Unohana dan Isane ke divisi 4 Gotei 13.

"Sumimasen Mayuri-sama, sebaiknya kita pulang karena ada beberapa penelitian yang harus diselesaikan." jelas Nemu sambil membaca buku agenda ayahnya.

"Kau benar juga Nemu. Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu" Mayuri lalu beranjak, tapi langkahnya terhenti dan teringat satu hal. "Hei mau mengikuti permainanku tidak?" ucap Mayuri sambil ber-evil smirk seperti biasa.

"Permainan apa itu, Kurotsuchi-taichou?" tanya Hisagi dengan sopan

"Keluarkan 'itu' Nemu" perintah Mayuri pada anak gadis sekaligus asisten pribadinya. Lalu Nemu mengeluarkan sebuah botol besar penuh cairan mencurigakan.

"Siapa yang berminat?"

Beberapa orang yang mencium gelagat tidak baik Mayuri langsung memutuskan untuk pulang. Diantaranya, taichou dan fukutaichou divisi 7, 8 serta Ishida Uryuu. Tapi orang terakhir ini diseret balik secara paksa oleh hero kita.

"Hmm, jadi tinggal segini? Tak masalah. Beri mereka aturan mainnya" Nemu lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas

_~Truth for Bare~_

_The alternate way to being naked_

_Permainan ini harus memiliki peserta minimal 5 orang  
_

_1. Duduklah membentuk lingkaran. _

_2. Minum ramuan itu, tiap orang 1 teguk_

_3. Setelah itu tutup botolnya, lalu putar botol itu. _

_4. Biarkan botol itu berhenti sendiri, orang yang searah dengan tutup botol itu harus menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan peserta lain_

_Selamat Bermain!_

_P.s : jangan minum lebih dari seteguk! Aku tak jamin keselamatan kalian, Nyahahaha!_

_By :_

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi_

"Ehm, aku tidak ikut deh. Kayaknya mencurigakan... " ucap Kira takut-takut. Toshiro lalu mengajak Momo pulang karena setuju dengan Kira. Tapi,

"Hitsugaya-taichou, saya jual semangka kotak lho. Mau nggak?" Glek! Shiro menelan ludah saat mendengar pancingan Urahara

"Berapa harganya?"

"Gratis! Jika kau mau ikut permainan ini" ucap Urahara seraya menepuk-nepuk kardus besar penuh semangka kotak yang baru disiapkan Tessai

"Uukh, baiklah..." Shiro lalu melepaskan tangannya yang menggandeng Momo. Momo tersenyum geli lalu ikut duduk melingkar

Kira cuma bisa sweatdrop lalu menyusul duo Kurotsuchi yang hendak melewati Senkaimon.

"Sumimasen Kurotsuchi-taichou. Tapi apa sebenarnya permainan itu?"

"Hmm? Jadi kau tidak ikut ya bocah? Anak pintar! Untung saja mereka tak bisa bahasa Inggris"

"Eeh... Maksud anda?"

"Sebenarnya begini..."

**KLAP!**

gerbang Senkaimon tertutup. Tapi orang-orang yang jadi peserta tidak sempat mendengar ucapan Mayuri. Mereka tetap melanjutkan permainan.

"Aku tidak ikut" ucap Ishida setelah meminum seteguk. Dia mojok, lalu meneruskan acara menjahit baju untuk anak Gin dan Ran yang mau lahir.

Inilah posisi peserta (formasi melingkar): Urahara, Yoruichi, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro, Momo, Renji, Ichigo

Begitu banyak rahasia dan fakta terungkap! Benar-benar seperti ditelanjangi.

**~End of FiF**~

.

"Aku yakin efek ramuan Mayuri belum hilang. Nah Ishida, dengan siapa kau melepas keperjakaanmu?" tanya Yumichika dengan sok cantiknya.

Ishida hanya bisa pasrah saat mulutnya bergerak sendiri "Dengan Inoue Orihime"

"**NANI!**" teriak para peserta. Tak melihat jam sudah menunjukkan jam 11 lebih

"Padahal kukira Inoue-san sudah dengan Kurosaki-san!"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu Momo!" teriak peserta lain, kecuali Ichigo tentunya "Hei! Kenapa aku terus yang disalahkan!"

"IDL! Salahkan tampangmu yang mesum, hehe" balas Renji

"Memangnya kalian sudah nggak virgin semua ya! Jawab!" koar Ichigo sambil memegangi kepala durennya. Pertanyaan yang bagus, Ichi! (?)

**Hening**

"Ya" jawab ke-8 peserta lain. Serentak.

Ichigo cengok, mangap, lalu tepar seketika.

**Hisagi** : Aku sudah sama Nanao sih... *nyengir*

**Others** *menatapnya dengan mata nggak-mungkin-ah!*

**Renji **: *Garuk-garuk kepala* Pertama kali aku sama Zabimaru. Terus sekarang langganan sama Tatsuki, hehe

**Others** (dalam hati) dia memperkosa jiwanya sendiri! Bakat masochist!

**Ikka & Yumi** : *berpandangan* Eeh, aku sudah sama DIA *Saling tunjuk*

**Others** : Sudah kuduga! Kalian memang Hombreng!

**Yoru** : Emm, dulu aku sering sama Soi Fon...

**Others** *mangap*

**Urahara** : I... Istriku...

**Yoru** : Tenanglah! Itu kan masa lalu! Aku sudah normal kok *berbisik ke Urahara* I'm prefer to ur Mr. P, my husband

**Urahara** *Blushing*

**Others** (dalam hati) semoga Ny. Urahara tidak ditalak...

**Momo** : Kevirginanku sudah direbut Aizen-sama. Tapi Shiro tidak mempermasalahkannya... Iya kan Shiro-chan? *Smile*

**Shiro** : Hn... *blushing*

**Hisagi** : Berarti tinggal Ichigo saja!

**Momo** : Ah, aku jadi kepikiran. Bagaimana dengan Rukia-san ya?

**Others** *menatap Momo, tajam*

**Momo** : Bukan begitu... Aku berpikir, kalau Renji yang teman masa kecilnya saja tidak pernah ber-ML dengannya. Ada kemungkinan Rukia-san masih virgin kan?

**Ichigo** *kupingnya langsung siaga 1*

**Renji** : Memang sih, dulu aku menyukainya. Bahkan aku hampir memperkosanya, tapi selalu dipergoki teman-temanku... Hehe

**Ichigo** : Oy Babon! Rukia masih virgin kan? Awas lo!

**Renji **: Setauku sih iya, ***Ichi** : hela napas* tapi nggak tau lagi kalau dia sudah diapa-apakan sama Kuchiki-taichou atau pria itu... ***Ichi** : sesak napas*

**Shiro** : Siapa yang kau maksud 'pria itu' Abarai fuku-taichou?

**Renji** : Yah, aku dengar dari Kuchiki-taichou sih, 'Dia' itu...

.

**Kediaman Kurosaki**

**Rukia's POV**

"Ha... Hatsyiim!" aku bersin dengan lidah tergigit. "Aduduh..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rukia?" Nii-sama menanyakan keadaanku! Meski wajahnya tetap stay cool, tapi ketauan sekali kalau dia mengkhawatirkanku.

"Wah, makan yang banyak biar cepat sembuh Rukia-san!" ucapan Orihime membuatku mual. Bisa-bisa aku malah diare parah kalau makan masakan buatannya.

"Eeh, iya saya tidak apa-apa Nii-sama! Terima kasih Orihime, tapi tadi aku sudah makan" jawabku sekaligus, tentu saja sambil tersenyum

"Kuchiki-san, apa lidahmu tergigit?" Pertanyaan Chad tepat sekali.

"Dari mana kau tau? Terus kenapa?"

"Aku pernah baca, kalau seseorang lidahnya tergigit, biasanya ada orang yang sedang membicarakannya"

"Jadi ada yang membicarakan adikku dari belakang?"

"Katanya, kalau tergigit di sebelah kanan berarti pertanda baik. Kalau di sebelah kiri berarti kebalikannya"

"Wah! Tergigit di sebelah mana Rukia-san?"

"Emm, sebelah kanan..."

"Semoga saja itu pertanda baik Kuchiki-san!"

"Yasutora, apa kata-katamu itu benar?" Nii-sama tampaknya masih tak percaya.

"Yah... Itu cuma mitos sih. Saya juga kurang tau"

"Begitu. Sebaiknya kalian berdua pulang saja. Tak usah kembali ke toko Urahara"

"Memang ada apa Nii-sama?"

"Entahlah. Aku merasakan firasat buruk... Ya sudah, aku kembali ke Seireitei dulu Rukia"

Byakuya Nii-sama lalu membuka Senkaimon. Dia benar-benar kakak yang sibuk ya? Tapi tak apalah, aku sudah cukup senang

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu Rukia-san! Cepat sembuh ya"

"Kami permisi, Kuchiki-san"

"Terima kasih sudah menjengukku. Kalian hati-hati di jalan"

"Jaga diri, Rukia"

"Baik Nii-sama. Terima kasih sudah datang kemari"

Mereka sudah pulang. Sekarang tinggal aku sendirian di rumah Kurosaki ini. Yuzu dan Karin diajak Isshin-san liburan. Kon terpaksa ikut Yuzu dengan baju boneka penuh renda. Ichigo pergi memenuhi undangan sou-taichou. Karena sakit, aku tak jadi ikut. Haah, sendirian di rumah ternyata cukup menyiksa. Lebih baik aku menggambar saja sambil menunggu kepulangan si jeruk busuk itu.

**Grrt**

Aduh, lidahku tergigit lagi di sebelah kanan

Oh iya... Kira-kira kejadian apa ya yang buatku baik, tapi buruk bagi Nii-sama?

**Rukia's POV end**

.

**Ichigo's POV**

Aku pulang sendiri ke rumahku. Yah, lumayan untuk sekedar refreshing setelah ditelanjangi habis-habisan. Memang bukan dalam arti sebenarnya sih, tapi tetap saja mereka jadi tau tentang aku luar-dalam. Malam sudah larut, bagaimana keadaan Rukia ya? Apa demamnya masih tinggi... Kalau tau ada kejadian seperti tadi, lebih baik aku pulang dan menemaninya. Aah! BODOHNYA AKU!

Bagus.

Sekarang mereka tau kalau aku seorang virgin dan... orang yang sangat mencintai Kuchiki Rukia. Sudah 3 tahun lebih kami bersama, tapi sepertinya dia tidak sadar. Dia terlalu fokus membimbingku jadi taichou sih... Jujur saja aku cemburu berat saat Renji memberitahuku tentang cinta pertama Rukia, -sekaligus orang yang dibunuhnya- Shiba Kaien. Mantan Fuku-taichou divisi 13 itu sukses mengambil hati Rukia. Renji bercerita, Byakuya pernah memberitahu keheranannya pada Renji saat melihat kemiripanku dengan si Kaien.

_'Taichou-ku sangat shock waktu melihat kemiripanmu dengan Shiba Kaien! Kebiasaan kalian yang suka melindungi Rukia itu membuat Taichou-ku heran. Tapi pantas saja Rukia dekat denganmu, mungkin karena dia masih belum bisa melupakan si Kaien itu. Hei Ichigo, mungkin saja kau adalah reinkarnasi Shiba Kaien? Hahaha'_

Sial, kata-kata Renji terus menggema di kepalaku.

Coba kalau Rukia ikut tadi. Pasti ketahuan siapa yang disukainya dan apakah dia masih... ehm. Setidaknya aku tak menanggung malu sendirian.

"_Hei King, kalau begitu pastikan saja sendiri My Queen itu masih virgin atau tidak_"

Suara yang sangat familiar tiba-tiba berbisik di pikiranku. "Kau..." Cih, kenapa dia bisa muncul lagi? Seingatku, aku sudah menelannya 3 tahun lalu. Lagipula apa maksudnya _My Queen_?

"_Aku muncul karena aku juga sangat penasaran! Untuk itu kan, tadi mereka menyuruhmu pulang?_"

"Kalau begitu, cukup beri Rukia ramuan itu saja kan!"

"_Bodoh. Alasannya tentu saja... Supaya kalian bisa melepas status virgin itu!"_

Glek! Masa' aku dan Rukia...? Tidak, tidak boleh! Nanti aku dibankai Byakuya!

_ "Untuk itu, aku pinjam tubuhmu sebentar ya, King?_"

"Eh, Oi! Tu... Tunggu dulu!" Gawat, aku keasyikan mengkhayal! Aku terlalu lengah!

_"Lalu My Queen **benar-benar** akan jadi ratuku... Selamanya"_

"Graah!" pikiranku kacau! Aku meronta untuk mempertahankan kesadaranku. Tapi percuma, pandanganku semakin kabur... Aku tak menyangka dia bisa jadi sekuat ini.

_"Pinjam mahkota-mu dulu King~"_

Uukh... Kumohon, berhati-hatilah Rukia...!

Ichigo's POV end

.

**End of Flashback**

**~TBC~  
**

**

* * *

**

**Hmm, alurnya mbulet n kecepetan yah? Nama permainannya aneh?  
**

**Haha, gomen ne kalo Reader merasa tidak puas! **

**Ini fic lemon pertama Rio~**

** Niatnya sih mau dibikin one-shot, tapi Rio pengen liat gimana reaksi para Readers...**

**Segala macam review diterima!**

**.  
**

**Oh iya, rencananya Rio mau buat fic lagi (rate T-M) *ketauan bgt ni author otaknya mesum* tapi based on Vocaloid song PV (gak papa kan?), silakan reader liat n berpendapat tentang PV2 berikut (buka you tube!)  
**

.Adolescence (RinLen) /watch?v=Q_qoAKd_eqA

.Cendrillon (KaiMiku) /watch?v=tnA_-dWKUdc

.Cantarella (KaiMiku) /watch?v=K2jUntpwvG4&feature=related

.Romeo and Cinderella (KaiMiku) /watch?v=0f3FZYM76M0 **atau** /watch?v=41H1_P1kOUs

.Spice! (Len) /watch?v=M8qZ1y-BlGo&p=ADC4919C7638ED14&playnext=1&index=23 (untuk yg ini Rio udah ada draftnya :P)

Menurut readers, video mana yg paling bagus n nyantol di hati? Terus chara2 yg paling cocok? (Nggak harus bleach kok~)

(Saya cuma pengen tau opini readers aja, gomen kalo nanti gak sesuai harapan)

Jawab dengan klik link di bawah ini

Jaa ne!


	2. I'll Teach You How to Do It

**Disclaimer :** Bleach? Tetep punya Tite Kubo-sensei dong, saya cuma punya fic-nya aja~

Well, Rio minta maaf kalo mungkin ada kesamaan ide cerita/plot/judul. Nggak mungkin kan Rio baca semua fic di fandom ini?

**Warning :** Aneh, ruwet, gaje, garing, lemony, etc.

Seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan di chap sebelumnya! *Ceileh*

**Yang ngerasa omes silakan baca dan dosa ditanggung bersama**

*Digaplok readers*

btw, kok pada gak suka Hichi sih?

Hmm

.

**First = Pertamaxx = Virgin?**

**.  
**

* * *

**-Chapter 2-**

**I'll Teach You How to Do It  
**

* * *

Cahaya dari layar monitor yang berukuran jumbo itu memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan yang memang sengaja digelapkan.

Seseorang di depan benda itu lalu menghentikan aktivitas jari-jarinya, yang sedari tadi menari di atas tuts-tuts piano sebagai ganti keyboard.

Seutas senyum jahat tersungging di wajahnya, "Efek sampingnya sudah bekerja, ya? Khu khu khu..."

Di hadapan layar itu dia berbisik,

"Sst... Permainan yang sebenarnya telah dimulai"

* * *

"H-hei Ichigo, jangan jilati leherku begitu... Nngh" desah Rukia sambil menarik rambut orange lelaki ini. Tapi Ichigo tetap acuh.

"Ssh. Biarkan aku menikmati tubuhmu dulu, Rukia"

Ichigo lalu menghisap pelan leher Rukia, digigitnya kecil bagian itu. Setelah puas memberi beberapa kiss-mark, Ichigo beralih menjilati telinga dan pipi Rukia.

_'Uukh, sial, jeruk busuk ini malah semakin gencar menggodaku. Hiiy!'_

Rukia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Gadis itu merasa sangat malu. Entah karena kelakuan Ichigo atau karena wajahnya yang semerah tomat sekarang_._

"Ichigo... Henti... ka-aah!" teriak Rukia saat si jeruk merobek piyama chappy favoritnya, lalu membuangnya ke pojok kamar.

Rukia buru-buru menutupi bagian dadanya yang *glek* putih mulus~ "Apa-apaan kau, JERUK BUSUK!" Rukia lalu membalikkan badannya

"Wah, indah sekali Queen" bisik 'Ichigo' di telinga Rukia. Sontak mata violet Rukia membelalak _'Queen katanya?'_

tangan kiri 'Ichigo' menelusup ke abdomen Rukia, sementara tangan kanannya melepas kaitan bra lavender gadis itu. Ulah 'Ichigo' membuat Rukia menggeliat geli

"S-stop..."

"Hah? Nggak kedengeran nih" goda 'Ichigo' lagi, wajah Rukia pun semakin memanas...

**Rukia's POV**

**DUAAK**

Tubuh Ichigo mental. Sundulanku mantap! Rasakan itu, jeruk mesum!**  
**

"Adaww! Sakit tau, Rukia!" bisa kulihat dia memegangi dagunya. Sementara aku memegangi kepalaku, sakit juga ternyata

"Kau pikir dagumu itu lembut hah?" bentakku

"..."

Si jeruk itu cuma diam, tapi matanya itu lho... Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa melihatku dengan tatapan _'wow'_?

"Kau lihat apa, jeruk?" ucapku heran, 'Jangan-jangan...' kuarahkan iris violetku ke bawah

"Ja-jangan lihat! BAKA MIKAN!" buru-buru kutarik selimut menutupi dadaku yang telanjang dengan sukses. Enak saja dia dapat tontonan gratis?

"Hehe, kau seksi sekali" dia menyeringai... Mata emas itu lagi, menakutkan!

"Ap-apa maksudmu" suaraku bergetar

"Turunkan selimut itu. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi" Dia mendekat! Oke, aku takut sekarang

"Tidak akan! MESUM!" kutarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalaku.

"Turuti aku"

"Tung- Kyaa!" Dia robek selimut itu! Kenapa sih, si jeruk ini? Bagus, pertahananku sudah habis.

Kedua tanganku diangkatnya ke atas. Kepalaku sekarang berada di antara lenganku. Dan di atasku adalah si jeruk-busuk-bodoh-mesum ini

"Nah, begini dong"

Uukh, tanganku sulit digerakkan! "Lepaskan ikatan ini, ICHI- mmph!"

Bibirnya mengunci bibirku dengan kasar... Kami berciuman? Tidaak! Aku tidak mau seperti ini!

"Buka mulutmu, Queen" aku menggeleng cepat sambil memejamkan mata. Aku sangat-malu-sekali

"Kalau begitu," tangannya menyusuri tubuhku yang telanjang setengahnya "Kubuka mulut yang bawah saja ya?" eeh...

"Ja-jangan, stop!" terlambat, tangan kanannya sudah menerobos masuk celana dalamku "AAH!"

"Ini memang bagian sensitif ya~" katanya sambil menekan klitorisku. Membuatku mengejang sesaat. Kini tidak hanya tangan kanannya, lidah juga tangan kirinya memain-mainkan dadaku dengan nikmatnya. Tapi aku tidak merasa nikmat sama sekali! Oke, mungkin sedikit... Cuma sedikit.

Diisapnya dada kananku pelan... Bisa kurasakan giginya menggigit ujung dadaku. Dia isap lagi. Dia gigit lagi. Terus begitu. Sakit...

Sementara tangan kirinya enggan untuk menganggur. Tak hentinya dada kiriku dipijat dan dipilin oleh jari-jarinya. Sesekali dia tekan ujung dadaku, aku pun terus mendesah. Aku yakin, dia merasa menang sekarang.

Jari-jari nakalnya berhenti menari di tubuhku, ada apa gerangan?

"Queen menginginkan Ichigo, kan?" pertanyaannya membuatku membuka mata lebar-lebar

"Aku tahu kau bukan Ichigo! Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyaku penuh amarah sekaligus jijik. Bagaimana tidak, dia menjilati tangan kanannya yang penuh cairan vaginaku! Tepat di depanku lagi.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa..."

"Eh?"

"Tapi aku juga Ichigo lho"

**Rukia's POV end**

.

**Soul Society**

"Sumimasen, Kuchiki-taichou!" Byakuya menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang shinigami sedang berlari kecil ke tempatnya berdiri, lorong depan ruang kerja Divisi 6

"Hanatarou?"

"A, ano, Kurotsuchi-taichou meminta anda hadir di laboratorium pribadinya, Divisi 12"

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Saya juga kurang tahu, taichou. Tapi katanya ada tontonan menarik" jawab Hanatarou ragu. Nyalinya yang sudah ciut semakin ciut jika berhadapan dengan taichou berwajah kutub utara itu.

Byakuya tertegun, _'Tontonan menarik?'_ batinnya penasaran. Ia seperti teringat sesuatu... Firasat buruk itu!

"Da-daijoubu desu ka, Kuchiki-taichou?"

"Ya. Aku ke sana sekarang juga"

kata Byakuya seraya bershunpo-ria ke lab si ilmuwan gila.

.

**Orange-Head's Room**

Kedua kaki Rukia terayun-ayun di bahu kekar si Shinigami Daikou

"Slrrp~"

"A-ah! Ah! Hentikan..."

"Jangan munafik, Queen! Kelihatan sekali, tubuhmu sangat menginginkan tubuh ini" ucap 'Ichigo' sambil terus menelusupkan lidahnya ke celah kewanitaan gigai Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa menjawab dengan desahan yang bertubi-tubi. Sensasi ini terlalu nyata baginya.

"Tuh, lihat kan! Mulutmu yang bawah ini takkan bisa berbohong. Apalagi dariku" ucapnya lagi dengan nada mengejek. Dia makin senang menggoda Rukia. Bukan hanya karena wajah blushingnya yang amat manis, terlebih karena dia merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan pemilik asli tubuh manusia itu. Ya, seorang manusia yang dari tadi terus meraung dari Inner World-nya

**_"HOI! BALIKIN TUBUHKU HOLLOW SIALAN!" _**

_"Jangan teriak mulu ah. Budeg neh"  
_

**_"GIMANA AKU BISA DIEM KALO RUKIA KAMU GITUIN!"_**

_"Yah, yah... Tunggu aku selesai bermain"_

**_"LEPASKAN RUKIA ATAU KUBUNUH KAU!"_**

_"Hah? Bunuh?"_

Sang Hollow cuma menyeringai lebar mendengar sumpah serapah itu. Baginya itu hanya angin lalu. Masuk kuping kanan, keluar kuping kiri**_  
_**

_"Heh, jangan sok, King! Mengambil alih tubuhmu sendiri saja tidak bisa!" _balas si Hollow

**_"A-Aku!"_** Pemilik tubuh itu tercekat, kata-kata Inner Hollownya memang selalu tepat sasaran. Si Hollow semakin asyik menekan klitoris Rukia dengan lidah Ichigo, membantu gadis itu melepas klimaksnya.

"Jangan ditahan, Queen" Pertahanan Rukia pun jebol

"AAAHH!" Lengking Rukia bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan orgasme pertamanya.

**_"RUKIA!"_**

"Heh, cairan yang manis... Sekarang giliranku" ucap si Hollow seraya menelan seluruh cairan Rukia.

Rukia yang masih terengah-engah hanya menatap pria di hadapannya dengan lemas "A-apa maksudmu..."

"Pakaian manusia itu sempit" ucapnya penuh makna tersirat sambil menurunkan resleting jins Ichigo "Tapi aku yakin di dalam sana lebih sempit"

**_"Jangan bilang kau mau-!"_**

"Instingmu hebat, King"

"Itu..." gumam Rukia dengan mata setengah terbelalak -dia masih lemas- saat melihat benda yang menyembul tegak dari jins Ichigo yang terbuka

"Rileks saja, Queen! Ini cuma gigai kan?" ucap 'Ichigo' sambil memajukan pinggulnya ke daerah kewanitaan gigai Rukia

"Tapi aku tidak mau seperti ini!" teriak Rukia dengan suara bergetar. Bulir-bulir bening itu lalu jatuh dengan derasnya. Harga dirinya serasa diinjak-injak. Apa jadinya kalau klan Kuchiki melihat hal ini?

_**"HOLLOW! LEPASKAN. RUKIA. SEKARANG!"**_

"Lihat dulu instingku bermain"

CRASSH

"AAH!" jerit Rukia kesakitan saat benda itu memaksa masuk ke vagina kecilnya. Otot-otot tubuh mungilnya mengejang karena gaya tarikan dan dorongan dari si Hollow. Cairan merah kental turun perlahan bersama bulir peluh dan airmata Rukia "Haah, aah... Sakit..." rintih Rukia lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Si Getaboshi hebat juga membuat gigai seakurat ini-Nnghh" lenguh kesenangan si Hollow sambil menggesek liang vagina Rukia yang semakin ketat

"Huhu, hiks- Ichigo, Nii-sama, Renji... To-long aku..." rintih Rukia lagi

_**"RUKIA!"**_

Rintihan Rukia semakin menyulut nafsu dan emosi sang Hollow "Aku juga Ichigo! Dan aku sudah di sini Queen! Menyatu denganmu!" raungnya lalu mendorong penisnya hingga menyodok ujung liang milik Rukia. Sementara payudara mungil Rukia digigitnya dengan ganas.

"ICHI-HAAH!"

"Kenapa, Queen! Dia itu cuma bocah tengil tak berguna tanpaku! Tapi kenapa hanya dia yang ada di matamu!" raung si Hollow lagi, lalu menampar pipi kanan Rukia. Gerakan in-outnya menyamai kecepatan sonido. Rukia hanya sesenggukan menahan sakit di pipi, tubuh dan hatinya itu. Pria yang menyatu dengannya -secara fisik- memang Ichigo, tapi di dalamnya sangatlah berbeda 540 derajat. Ichigo yang dia tahu tak akan memperkosanya seperti ini. _"Di hadapanku memang dia, tapi bukan dia!"_ batin Rukia

"Haah, Queen... A-ku mau keluar..." ucap si Hollow terbata-bata. Mata emasnya kini terpejam karena kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Rukia terbelalak, meskipun tak dipungkiri dirinya juga hampir mencapai klimaks "Ja-jangan! Jangan di dalam!"

**_"JANGAN DI DALAMNYA, HOLLOW!"_**

Si Hollow acuh saja, malah diperdalam penisnya hingga terselubung seluruhnya di vagina Rukia. Dia peluk tubuh mungil Rukia dalam posisi duduk, tangan Rukia yang masih terikat dikalungkan di lehernya. Wajah mereka pun jadi sejajar.

_"Mata emas, rambut orange, tapi ini bukan Ichigo..."_

"Kita lakukan bersama Queen" ucap Hollow seraya mempertemukan lidahnya dengan lidah Rukia, bertukar saliva "Hmph-" Rukia hanya pasrah saat cairannya mendesak keluar

"Qu-Queen, aahn..."

"Y-ya?"

"AISHITERU YO RUKIA!"

"AKU JUGA! AAAH!"

CLASH!

Kedua cairan yang berbeda itu keluar dari dua tubuh yang berbeda. Tapi makna dan fungsi dari kedua cairan itu sama. Sebagai bukti kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Dan kini Rukia terbaring lemas. Tubuhnya bersimbah peluh. Essens lelaki berwarna putih kental mengucur pelan dari liang kewanitaannya.

Si Hollow yang melihat itu merasa penisnya menegang lagi. Didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia yang masih ngos-ngosan. Tinggal 1 inchi, tapi dia berhenti

"Ooh, iya aku lupa! Sekarang kan giliranmu, King" ucap si Hollow tanpa dosa. Dia lalu beranjak ke meja belajar yang dipakai Rukia menggambar Chappy.

"Mana ya... Ah! Itu dia!" mata emasnya berbinar menemukan badge bergambar tengkorak tergeletak sembarangan. Badge Shinigami.

"Siap-siap Queen. Sepertinya King akan mengamuk sekarang" gumam si Hollow sambil memukulkan badge itu ke kepala Rukia. Roh Rukia pun terlepas.

"Aduh! Sakit tahu! Lalu kenapa kau memperkosaku!" Amuk Rukia dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus walaupun kimono hitamnya masih utuh. Tidak seperti gigainya yang berpenampilan sangat mengenaskan.

Si Hollow lalu mengusap badge itu. Tubuh Ichigo terkulai di ranjang yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya, tepat di atas gigai Rukia.

Mata amethyst Rukia terbuka lebar karena muncul dua jiwa yang berbeda.

"Kalian-" kata-kata Rukia terpotong ketika salah satu dari mereka bershunpo lalu memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba.

"Nah," orang itu lalu melepas simpul obi Rukia "Kau mau apa lagi, Hollow!" teriak Rukia seraya menyikut perut makhluk putih itu. Tapi Ia hanya cuek. Dijilatnya belakang telinga Rukia.

**"Silakan menikmati Ratu-mu, King"**

**~TBC~**

**

* * *

**

Hwaa, nani koree? Fic gaje macam apa ini!

Maaf kalo alurnya berantakan, dialog amburadul, 'adegan'nya kurang hot, kurang memuaskan, dll dsb!

Buat fans Ichiruki, gomen ne! Saya maksa pengen masukin Hichi sih *didemo Ichiruki FC*

All review replied by PM

**Balesan Ripyu buat yang nggak Log-In :**

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

Waah, maaf! Udah nggak bisa update kilat, gak bisa menuhin permintaan Meyrin lagi! Ego saya pengen HichiRuki~ Hiks, ripyu lagi ya :)**  
**

**Mio 'ichirugiran' kyo gak log in**

Gomen nggak update kilat (_ _) Lemon (benarkah itu lemon?) udah nongol tapi bukan asli IchiRuki... Ripyu?

**Voidy**

Yah, saya buat mereka o'on sementara :)

Arigatou karena udah menganggap bagus chap 1, tapi gak tau di chap ini... Flame saya pun tak apa DX

Love you too Voidy~

**ochibi**

hehe, aslinya bukan sambungan sih, cuma habis fic ini mau bikin Spice! itu :)

Gak nyambung gpp deh, yang penting ripyu! *Plaak*

**ichirukiLover **

Ada kok, tapi kayaknya nggak di chap ini... *sigh*

Eh? Bagus? Thx! Ripyu lagi ya! Protes saya juga boleh

.

Klik link gak-jelas-ijo-apa-biru di bawah ini

Segala macam Review diterima!

Arigatou, Jaa ne :D


End file.
